


All demigod children of Athena are gifts(Even if you don't believe it at first)

by Dark_Sans



Series: One-Shots Completely Random ... Or Not [5]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amity is Athena's Daughter, And with Amity and Luz, But different, F/F, Implied/Referenced Cheating, That bonding scene between Percy and Annabeth on the first mission together, and many tears, many many tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26726668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Sans/pseuds/Dark_Sans
Summary: Luz knew she had done something very wrong when she asked about Amity's family. Or maybe something very right.It is always difficult to know when it came to Amity."Why do you want to know about them so much, anyway?"“It's just... You are Athena's daughter, but your siblings are children of Hermes, and none of you are gods. Can you blame me for being curious about this? ”(Or, that moment when you think that Luz would make a great demigod, and when you realize, you already made a kind of dramatic and sentimental AU uniting TOH and Percy Jackson.)
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: One-Shots Completely Random ... Or Not [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1036971
Comments: 7
Kudos: 110





	All demigod children of Athena are gifts(Even if you don't believe it at first)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really going to question my head anymore ...
> 
> Anyway, a small detail in this AU is that Luz's passion for Azura's books is replaced by mythologies, of all kinds. Ask how many Nordic gods there are in mythology and she recites them easily, but ask what she ate for breakfast and she will spend a good few minutes looking at nothing, trying to remember ... Kind of like me, actually ...  
> Anyway, I hope you like it.

Luz knew she had done something very wrong when she asked about Amity's family. Or maybe something very right.

It is always difficult to know when it came to Amity.

"Why do you want to know about them so much, anyway?"

“It's just... You are Athena's daughter, but your siblings are children of Hermes, and none of you are gods. Can you blame me for being curious about this? ”

Amity looked away at the floor, hugging her knees in the way that Luz knew was an attempt to bring comfort to herself. Luz bit her lip, looking up at the sky.

“... Look, if you don't want to tell, then you don't have to, okay? I'm not going to force you to do something you don't want to.” She shyly ran a hand over her neck, a little nervous. "But please, if you need someone to vent, or just talk about something silly, no matter what ... Remember that I am always willing to talk." Luz turned to Amity, who was looking at her from the corner. "... Don't isolate yourself again, okay?"

Amity hesitated for a second before waving, which made the Latina celebrate inside. The two were silent after that, a rare comfortable silence and not as tense and embarrassing as it usually did, just watching the sky and seeing some stars and constellations.

“... Children of Athena aren't born naturally, we are basically raised the same way she was born, with her uniting her mind with the human she wants. You know that, don't you?” Amity asked suddenly, taking Luz away from any kind of deep thought that she was, who she no longer remembered what it was.

"... Not really. I had no idea. But considering all the madness of Greek Mythology, I shouldn't be surprised.”

A small smile appeared on Amity's lips, but it disappeared as quickly as it came.

“Me, Edric and Emira are siblings because of our human parents, who are married. We may not share the same blood, but we are from the same family. ”

In retrospect, Luz should have imagined something like that.

“We don't know for sure what happened, but at some point, Odalia had an affair with Hermes in an attempt to hurt Alador's pride, which resulted in the twins. Alador was offended by that, but left the two of them being raised in the family... and decided to do the same thing that Odalia did. That's where he met Athena, trying to betray his wife for revenge.”

At that moment, the Latina had turned to look directly at her friend, who still refused to take her eyes off the starry sky. Luz was eager to say something to lighten the mood, perhaps comment on how her family seemed to be a magnet for gods, but she knew that Amity was gathering all her courage to tell her that, and she didn't want to get in the way. So, she decided to just get a little closer to her new friend to try to comfort her.

“He didn't make it, of course. Athena is a virgin goddess, and someone like him would never be able to sleep with someone like her. It annoyed him and he even insulted Athena in front of her when she left him ...” Amity sighed sadly, hugging her knees even tighter. She felt her eyes sting, but she refused to cry. "... And then, some time later... Athena appeared at his house, with me, and gave me to him before disappearing."

_An error. The result of my foolishness._ Alador kept telling her that, if he hadn't dared to challenge a goddess, she would never have been born. She was sure that the only reason why her human relatives put up with her is precisely because they were afraid of what Athena would do if they got rid of her.

"That's why I don't stay at Athena's cabin, even though I know very well who my godly parent is... I'm not like the other Children of Athena ... I'm... I'm just... Some kind of divine punishment that Athena gave him ... ”

The young demigod hid her face in her arms, a tear falling silently on her face as she shivered slightly to stifle her cry. She shouldn't have done that. She shouldn't have broken like that in front of Luz. Now she'll realize how pathetic Amity's existence is, she'll see how weak she is and ...

Amity's self-deprecating thoughts stop when she feels the latina's arms around her. Luz gently placed her chin on the head of the other demigod and began to hum a song she learned from her mother, gently rocking the two during the song. Slowly, she felt her friend relaxing and returning the hug, hiding her face in her collarbone to prevent the Latina demigod from seeing her that way, and Luz took the time to caress Amity's soft hair.

Luz doesn't know how long the two stayed that way after the song ended, but honestly she didn't care, all that mattered was helping her friend. Again, a silence was installed in the place, this one a little heavier than the previous one, but somehow looking a little better. While Amity calmed down, the strange natural scent of cinnamon flower with sea that Luz has been very relaxing, Luz thought of something to talk about.

"... It reminds me of a Japanese legend I heard once ..." Luz started, a little uncertainly, still hugging Amity. “They say that sometimes, a Youkai appears to people in a blizzard and gives them a baby to carry, and the baby gets heavier and heavier with each step they take. If the baby falls or you abandon it, Youkai will kill you, but if you manage to get the baby to its goal without anything happening to the baby, then Youkai will bless you. ”

“... So, are you telling me that I'm some kind of test for them, like Youkai's baby? In that case, I regret to inform you that they failed miserably...” Amity scoffed, still not moving away, her eyes closed as she took advantage of the warmth of the embrace. She had no idea if being a living test for her human parents sounds better than being a divine punishment, but she learned that the thought line of Luz usually comes in very fragmented, so it was best to listen to everything before jumping to any conclusions.

"Nah ... I think you are the person being tested, and your human family is the baby."

This made Amity move away from the other demigod, her eyes wide and meeting the soft expression that the Latina had on her face.

“I have already read about the legends, or stories in this case, of various punishments by the Greek Gods. And I can guarantee that raising a child almost out of nothing to give to someone doesn't seem like something that Athena would do ... ” _It would be one more thing that Loki would do ... Wait, does Loki exist ...? NO! FOCUS, LUZ!_ “... If she wanted to punish him, she could just make him have bad luck, or turn him into an animal. She already did that with Arachne, doing it again shouldn't be that hard, should it?”

She let out a little laugh, but then stopped when she noticed that Amity wasn't laughing too, just kept looking at her wide-eyed, with her rare confused expression that resembled a lost puppy, and perhaps with a hint of hope in her eyes. Luz coughed as she looked away from that lovely expression, trying to compose herself and bring her line of thought back.

"What I'm trying to say is... I think Athena saw something in your family." Luz looked up at the sky again, a part of her wondering if her divine father had related to her mother because of something like that or was it simply lust. “Something incredible, wonderful and rare, like a rough diamond. Something big, but it was hidden deep inside, so deep that she was sure that no one in this family could catch it, especially from your parents' generation. So she decided to take this thing herself and personify it in a person, which is why you were born. And she probably left you with them not to punish your parents, but to protect you from the monsters, since you live with them must have masked your scent for quite a while.”

Luz risked looking at Amity, and the sight of the tears in the eyes of the girl who always refused to show weakness managed to make her heart break.

“... Yourself said that you were born differently, that you were created by the union of Athena's mind with Alador. From the way you and your siblings have already mentioned your parents, they are as terrible as my stepfather, if not more. Athena would never join someone like him that way, which I honestly think is more romantic than the normal way of having a baby, if she didn't know the result would be worth it.” Gently, Luz placed her hands over Amity's, holding them while looking deeply into those golden eyes. "If she didn't know _**you** were worth it_."

That sentence was enough to break her defenses.

Tears fell freely down the face of Amity, her whole body trembled and she barely reacted when Luz hugged her again, her mind trying desperately to absorb that information, trying to accept that theory.

That maybe Athena was testing her to make sure she was better than her human parents ...

That perhaps she wasn't a divine punishment ...

That maybe Athena ... That she ...

_That maybe her mother wants her._

Amity shouted.

She could no longer contain it, everything she felt was being released in that cry. Her throat ached from the strength of her screams, but she couldn't stop, and she didn't want to stop until she released everything she had bottled up for all these years. And while she cried in the embrace, holding the other girl's hoodie firmly, Luz noticed a golden aura surrounding the girl in her arms, as if Amity was being hugged by something other than wasn't her. The realization of what it meant made Luz smile, hugging Amity even more tightly, whose crying does not seem to have dimmed.

Amity possibly wouldn't stop until a few hours, not with so many emotions that she couldn't even name being released so suddenly.

Luz didn't let go until she calmed down.

***

**Open it only when you know you're ready.**

Not for the first time, the box in her lap made her be tempted.

Amity gently traced the relief printing of the box with her finger, playing with the lock a little, before putting her hand back on top. Even after all these years in the bottom of her backpack, which has been thrown and thrown many times due to battles, the box still remained firm and intact. As if nothing bad had happened, as if it had been manufactured not long ago.

As if it hadn't been delivered with Amity when she was still a baby.

Not for the first time, she wondered what exactly was stored there. More times than she could count, she thought about opening it, peering inside, just to satisfy her curiosity. It always ended with her giving up after a few minutes of staring, pretending she didn't care what Athena had put there when in fact she felt she wasn't ready yet as the note told her, and then she put it back in her purse to try forget, until the day she is tempted again and the whole cycle is repeated.

Not this time.

After her conversation with Luz, and her emotional breakdown, something changed within her. The same sensation that prevented her from getting rid of that box a long time ago, that prevented her from opening even with all her curiosity, now begged her to take what was inside it. Saying she was ready for that.

Taking a deep breath, she put her hands on the lock, hesitating a little while doing that. Is she really ready? Can she really do that, or is she just using her relief to be bold enough to disobey Athena?

_Open it..._

She hesitated again, a shiver going up her spine when that sensation seemed to echo in the back of her mind. Slowly, she unlocked the box and put her hands on the top, taking another deep breath before opening it.

Three items and a letter were waiting for her inside. Possibly items that only demigods could use. Maybe for her survival, adapted just for her ...

... That is, gifts from Athena.

Her mother had left gifts for her.

A small smile appeared on Athena's Daughter face before she could stop herself, her face getting a little flushed. She always knew that there was something in the box for her, it wasn't just something empty to torment her with curiosity, the weight and the sound that the box sometimes made made that very clear. But to think that Athena had left gifts for her, perhaps chosen from the moment she was born, brought warmth to her chest.

Amity started to pick each one up to examine. The first was a necklace with a pink jewel, which when she put pressure on the jewel, turned into a celestial iron short sword. A special weapon made for her. Amity felt her smile grow a little before frowning as she thought about how to make it back to being a necklace, deciding in the end to just leave it on her side to see the other gifts first.

The second was a baseball cap, with the design of a wand sewn in relief. It seemed to be quite common, so Amity decided to put it on to see if something different happened. She stood up to see if anything had changed in her appearance, and was a little surprised when she failed to see her reflection. When she took off her cap and her reflection appeared as it should, she can't help but look in wonder at that gift.

An invisibility cap, Amity couldn't believe that her mother had made an invisibility cap for her.

The silly smile on her face kept growing.

She soon went to examine the last gift, a little excited and eager to find out what it was. The last gift was a book, the size of a notebook and the thickness of a dictionary, full of symbols and words in various ancient languages written on the cover. The only language she could understand was Ancient Greek, which was written "Magic". When she opened it, Amity realized that it wasn't just the cover, several pages had words from other languages, while others were completely written in ancient languages, with some that she had never seen before.

The Athena's Daughter couldn't wait to understand all that.

Finally, she took the letter from the bottom of the box, written that it was from Athena. A little nervousness welled up in her chest as she gently opened the seal to read whatever Athena had left for her. Perhaps some warning about using those gifts wisely? Or some kind of prophecy for her to fulfill and that's why Athena gave her these gifts?

Amity opened the letter and started to read.

**Amity,  
The moment you read this, it will be the moment when you finally managed to overcome your human monsters, and so you will be prepared to face whatever difficulties life as a demigod throws at you.  
I knew that you would be able to overcome the adversities of your human family. From the moment I created you, I knew that you would be my masterpiece, which was destined for greatness and glory. And I needed to make sure that no matter what happened, no matter how difficult it was, you would never cease to be that brilliant and incredible being that I encountered, and you would never be tainted by your human parents.  
You have been tested since you were born, and managed to pass with praise, as I knew you would.  
Of all my achievements, Amity, you are my greatest pride and joy.**

"Hey, Amity, we're leaving soon ..." Luz stopped mid-sentence when she found Amity crying silently, while looking and holding a letter tightly in one hand and the other had a necklace that the Latina had never seen before supported on the chest of the other demigod. Without any hesitation, she knelt down next to her friend and took the hand that clasped the letter. "Amity, what happened?"

Amity gave a small broken laugh, and being unable to contain it any longer, she pressed her forehead to the Latina's while rubbing affectionately, a gesture of pure contentment and thanks implanted in the heads of all of Athena's Children. She couldn't help it, it was that airhead with a heart of gold and her insane and exaggeratedly positive logic that made Amity see herself beyond punishment, that made Amity see herself the way her mother did.

She could no longer deny that she started to like that stupid demigod.

Luz blinked, a little shocked by the other demigod's sudden affection, before reciprocating, not quite understanding the full impact of having Athena's Child do it, but happy that her friend wasn't really sad. They stayed like that for a few seconds before Amity walked away, wiping tears from her face with a small smile.

"We're going now, aren't we?" Not knowing what to say, the Latina simply waved. “I'm just going to pack things up then. You can stay here if you want.” Once again, Luz simply nodded as she stood up and walked away a little, watching Amity put a thick book and letter in a box, putting the box and a baseball cap in her backpack next.

She got up, adjusted her backpack on her back and that mysterious necklace that Luz is still sure she didn't have before, and started walking towards the exit before stopping in front of the other demigod, a slightly red tone on her face when she faced her.

“And Luz ... Thank you. For everything."

Again, Luz blinked confusedly, still not quite understanding what was going on. But this time, she just gave one of her famous smiles bright as yesterday's stars.

"Remember: I'm always here when you need me." Amity's blush increased slightly as she nodded with a small smile. “... Now, I think it's better to continue our adventure. We have little time to find that Master Bolt and return it to Zeus! I don't want my first mission to end in a Third World War ... ”

**Author's Note:**

> Amity takes half a season to fall in love with Luz, which I undestand, who doesn't end up being in love for that adorable and smart dork? So, instead of her start having a crush on Luz in book three, like Annabeth did with Percy, at the end of this mission, she will have the moment of realization when she notices that she can't stop to admiring that girl she didn't liked at first.


End file.
